PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The purpose of the Administrative Core is to support the translational research objectives of our SPORE in Bladder Cancer by serving as the organizational hub, optimizing collaboration among SPORE investigators within and outside the Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center (MSK). The specific aims of the Administrative Core are (1) provide coordination for all educational and scientific activities of the SPORE, and (2) provide centralized administrative support of day-to-day activities to all the components of the SPORE: research projects, cores, and developmental research and career enhancement programs. The services centralized in the Administrative Core provide the following administrative and communications infrastructure that serve all components of the SPORE. ? Financial Management: serve as the centralized SPORE budgetary coordinator and financial manager ? Grants Administration: serve as administrative liaison to the National Cancer Institute, ensuring the timely submission of all required reports and compliance with institutional and federal regulations ? Editorial Services: provide editorial services for manuscript publication and grants coordination ? Coordination of the Developmental Research Program and Career Enhancement Program: responsible for the administration of these programs, including the distribution of Requests for Applications ? Meetings Coordination: organize the scientific review of ongoing SPORE research projects, cores, and pilot projects as well as the annual solicitation of new pilot projects ? Communication: foster communication and collaborative research within our SPORE as well as with other SPOREs in Bladder Cancer and the wider scientific community ? Data Management: support the overall data management capabilities of the SPORE and facilitate the sharing of genomic and other molecular data and linked clinical annotation in a manner that assures patient privacy and compliance with all Federal and State regulations The Administrative Core will be led by Dean F. Bajorin, MD, and David B. Solit, MD, Principal Investigators of the SPORE in Bladder Cancer. They will share overall authority for the scientific and administrative decision- making and for the day-to-day running of the program. The Administrative Core will also include personnel trained in financial management, operations, grants administration, medical editing, and data management. Core members will work as a team to ensure the effective financial and administrative management of the SPORE.